


cultivation

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts SFW• [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza and Mirajane look after their granddaughter for the afternoon.





	cultivation

**Author's Note:**

> Eva is my oc daughter for Erzajane. Haru is my oc daughter for Gratsu. 
> 
> This is a requested filled for fuckyeaherzaxmirajane :)

“Er-chan! Mi-chan! Can I have one of those?” 

April pressed her tiny hands against the window, turning her head to smile at her grandparents. Her eyes were wide and wet, skin flushed with excitement. She was breathing heavily, slapping her hands on the glass until Erza turned to look at her. 

The item which had gotten the girl so excited about was a figurine of someone very familiar. With pink hair and a blue cat at his feet, it took Erza only seconds to recognise what had made her granddaughter so happy, because she was his granddaughter too. 

“You see Na-chan almost every day, April. Why do you want a toy of him as well?” 

Mirajane sent a bemused smile to her wife, falling only when April pushed out her bottom lip and scrunched her eyebrows together. 

“I already have one of Mama and Mummy, Er-chan and G-chan. If I can get Na-chan and Mi-chan I will have all my favourite people.” 

That was all it took.

Erza was already pushing open the door to the shop before Mirajane’s musical laughter fell on her ears. They would never have denied April anything which would make her happy, but when she was so sincere with her love at such a young age… there was no refusing her. 

She bought the item and went outside to were her wife and granddaughter were waiting for her. 

“Eva will love this.” Mirajane linked her hands with Erza’s as April cooed over her gift. “We promised that we wouldn’t buy April anything.”

Erza hummed her agreement, already imagining the roll of their daughter’s eyes. 

“Gray and Natsu are the same with her, Mira.” 

“They’re worse, if anything.”

The women shared a giggle, eyeing up the small girl as she skipped down the street, pale pink curls bouncing, arms holding the figure high in the air. 

They never would have expected to be legally related to Natsu and Gray, but the marriage of their children had seen that through. 

Eva and Haru were happy. 

April was happy. 

And Erza… she was content watching her family flourish, with the woman she loved by her side. April would grow up into a wonderful young woman - a wizard, if she so wished - and she would be there every step of the way, ready to support and nurture in the way that only grandparents could. 


End file.
